Corazón
by LadyLenalee
Summary: Misterios, El Conde y los Noé planean algo... mientras, nuestros exorcistas preferidos encontraran su media naranja x3 AllenxLenalee, KandaxOC, LavixOC.
1. Prologo

N.A: Algunos de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son obra de la maravillosa Katsura Oshino ¡!! X3

**Preludio:**

_**Ha pasado un año desde el incidente a la nueva sede, en el cual vencieron por poco. Todo había pasado con mucha normalidad, demasiada normalidad. No había tantos ataques de Akumas, ni siquiera cuando los mandaban a buscar una posible inocencia. Eso agradó bastante a los exorcistas, pues con menos ataques, tenían más tiempo para ellos. **_

_**Allen desaparecía de vez en cuando a explorar el arca que el maneja, la sala misteriosa etc. También practico mucho con su inocencia, por lo cual ahora conoce más habilidades.**_

_**Por otra parte, Lenalee se dedicaba a mejorar sus ataques, velocidad… es resumen, familiarizarse con su inocencia. Al igual que siempre, cuando su hermano hacia una de las suyas, ella misma lo detenía. Rutina diaria para ella.**_

_**Kanda, estuvo practicando aun más su meditación, para poder controlar, más o menos, el crecimiento de su marca, lo cual frenaría en el combate la pérdida de vida.**_

_**Lavi se dedicó a molestar a Kanda, como siempre. Estuvo de viaje unos meses con Bookman, por asuntos de guerra, lo cual les indicaba a observar la secuencia y grabarla para luego dejarla escrita para siempre en pergaminos guardados en la sede Bookman, y una copia en la sede.**_

_**Los nuevos se repartieron en sedes. Chaoji se quedó en la Sede Europea, y Timothy en la Asiática, con lo cual, no supieron mucho de él, solo que Cloud, su maestra se fue con él.**_

_**Por su parte, los terceros exorcistas fueron regenerados, y les borraron la memoria a cada uno de ellos, devolviéndolos de donde los avían "extraído"(? )Desapareciendo consigo el proyecto, nunca más se supo de ellos aunque sabían que estaban allí.**_

_**Entre todo, nuevos exorcistas aparecerás, y Noé también. **_

Eso es todo por ahora, ya saben que ocurrió durante el año^^ Continuará ¡!

Comentarios e ideas, pliss! =) Gracias!


	2. Nueva exorcista

_**Hola! Merezco la muerte Siento haber tardado tanto! Es que, primero, exámenes, se me rompió el ordenador y se me quebró la muñeca Pero desde ahora hasta nuevo aviso prometo subir los capítulos nada más acabarlos. **_

_**Gracias a todos por leer!n.n**_

_**N.A: -Man no me pertenece, pero si algunos de los personajes que aparecerán más adelante.**_

**Capitulo 1º: **_Nueva exorcista._

Los pasillos de la sede estaban desiertos, todo era tranquilidad. Kanda meditaba tranquilamente mientras Lavi observaba a lo lejos ideando una buena manera de fastidiar a Kanda . Ya esta, una idea genial se le pasó por la cabeza y, cuando iba a abrir la puerta…

-¡!-Retumbó por toda la sede.

Lavi cayó para atrás tapándose los oídos con un tic en la pierna mientras que Kanda se levantaba del suelo, con una gran vena palpitándole en la sien. Lavi se pegó a la pared contigua para no ser visto y observo a Kanda salir de su cuarto.

-Maldito imbécil con complejo de hermana…-Murmuró un Kanda con aspecto de asesino y Mugen en mano. Lavi lo siguió, con una cierta distancia.

Cuando llegaron al emitente del grito, se encontraron a Komui sujeto por unos diez o más científicos y Reever intentando calmarlo. Cuando al final lo consiguieron (Kanda amenazo con decapitarlos a todos) Reever les explicó que Lenalee había salido a dar un paseo cuando Komui estaba dormido.

-Am… ¡en eso se trataba todo!-Dijo Lavi, aliviado.

-Tsk…-Murmuró Kanda, que se fue a seguir meditando. En eso apareció Allen por la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado, que ha sido ese grito?-Dijo con dificultad. Se veía que había corrido desde lejos hasta aquí.

-Lenalee ha salido a dar un paseo cuando Komui estaba dormido, y al despertarse y ver que no estaba…jajaja-Dijo Lavi, divertido.

-¡NO TIENE GRACIA! Cualquier pervertido se la puede llevar…-Dijo Komui con su típico aspecto de niño.

-Ah… vale, bueno, me voy a seguir entrenando-Dijo Allen.

-Espera, Allen. Te acompaño-Dijo Lavi.

_En la ciudad…_

Lenalee estaba en frente de un escaparate de una tienda de joyas. Miraba con anhelo un precioso collar con cadena plateada de la que colgaba una especie de ovalo con incrustaciones de zafiros formando una rosa azul. Suspiró. No tenía suficiente dinero para comprárselo, así que se dirigió a una tienda de ropa para mujer. La ciudad estaba muy animada. Todos los niños estaban con sus madres, disfrutando de lo que era la última semana de agosto.

En la tienda se compro una falda y dos camisas, y se fue a la cafetería.

-Disculpa…-Lenalee dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta-Hola. ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra este lugar?-Dijo una joven rubia oscura de ojos ámbar, enseñándole una tarjeta con un símbolo que ella conocía muy bien.

-Esto es…-Dijo sorprendida, abriendo la tarjeta.

-¿Conoce este lugar?-Dijo la chica con la mirada brillante.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tu…? Espera, acompáñame, tomemos algo-Dijo señalando la cafetería.

Se sentaron y pidieron dos tés de hierbas. Hubo unos minutos en los cuales se tomaron el té.

-Disculpa, todavía no me he presentado-Dijo Lenalee-Me llamo Lenalee Lee, encantada-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo soy Jaime Dark, y se supone, que soy una exorcista… ¡UPS!-Dijo ella, tapándose la boca con las dos manos-Se supone que no debo decir nada…-Dijo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, ya también soy una exorcista. Vamos, te llevaré a la orden-Dijo tranquila. Pagaron y juntas se dirigieron a la Orden.

_Mientras…_

Golpes, saltos, estruendos, algún que otro gemido… todo eso se podía escuchar por los pasillos cercanos a la sala de entrenamientos.

-¡SELLO DE FUEGO!-

-¡CROWN CLOWN!-

Eran algunas de las frases que se escuchaban cerca de la puerta. Dentro, se encontraban un sudoroso Lavi y un cansado Allen, que luchaban con fuerza. Lavi agrandó su martillo y lo lanzó contra el peliblanco, el cual lo detuvo a duras penas. Los dos cayeron al suelo, agotados, y sus inocencias regresaron a su estado normal.

-Allen… vamos a… descansar…-Dijo Lavi, con dificultad. Todo aire y lo expulsó en un largo suspiro-¡Es medio día! Deberíamos comer algo-Terminó Lavi.

-¡Pero yo no tengo ham…!-Sus tripas le cortaron. Se ruborizó.

-Jajaja. El no tener hambre estaría raro en ti, Brote de soja-Dijo Lavi, con su típico "molesto y me la llevo1".

A Allen se le ensombreció la mirada.

-Es Allen…-Dijo con una voz que haría huir al más valiente.

-Valee… etto, ¿Qué tal si vamos al comedor?-Dijo nervioso.

-Bien-Dijo Allen levantándose y juntos se encaminaron al comedor.

Caminaron por la sede un buen rato, ya que el comedor estaba lejos, pero en mitad del camino…

-Allen Walker, preséntese en el despacho del jefe Komui, por favor-Dijo una voz proveniente de un altavoz cercano. Lavi lo miró con curiosidad y una pizca de picardía en la mirada.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no he hecho nada-Dijo Allen molesto. Lavi no cesó.

-Bueno, me voy. Luego nos vemos-Dijo Allen y antes de que Lavi pudiera decir algo, se fue.

Allen caminaba confuso. Últimamente no había llamado a nadie a no ser por una tontería para escabullirse del trabajo, un interrogatorio sobre si habían hecho algo con Lenalee y unas cuantas broncas por pelearse y destruir una sala entera(causantes: Allen Vs. Kanda)

Pero, a no ser que sospechara de el por saber algo de Lenalee o porque quería escabullirse del trabajo, el no había hecho nada. De repente paró en seco frotándose la nariz. Se había chocado contra la puerta. Llamó.

-Haa… Debe ser Allen. Abre por favor, Lenalee-Se escucho decir.

Al instante un rostro dulce asomo por la puerta.

-Pasa, Allen-Dijo la joven sonriéndole.

Dentro había otra chica de probablemente unos 15 años con el pelo recogido en una sola coleta alta y en el lado. Tenía unos preciosos ojos ámbar y una mirada penetrante. Esta saludo al chico con la mano, quien le devolvió el saludo.

_-Espero por su bien que no se encuentre con Lavi…-_Pensó Allen, imaginando a Lavi con su cara de ¡STRIKE!

-Hola, amigo Allen-Saludó Komui, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Me gustaría presentarte a Jaime Dark, nueva exorcista.

Allen se sorprendió. Jaime… había escuchado ese nombre antes pero… ¿Dónde?

-Encantado, soy Allen Walker-Se prensentó amablemente el joven de cabellos nevados.

-Igualmente-Apuntó Jaime.

-Bien, dejémonos de presentaciones. Por primera vez en un año, se ha detectado un ataque. Los rastreadores no han podido recoger mucha información, ya que hay una mayoría de Akuma son de niveles superiores al uno, y su barrera no los afecta. Sabemos que hay veinte Akuma de nivel 1, otros treinta Akuma de nivel 2 y diez de nivel 3-Explico.

-Un año sin aparecer y el regreso lo hacen a lo grande-Observó Allen. Lenalee soltó una risita.

-La cuestión es, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esperar un año? Debéis partir automáticamente a Britania, localización de loa Akuma y destruirlos a todos-Dijo Komui.

-Pero, ¿por qué mandáis a una recién llegada a terminar con 60 Akuma? No tiene experiencia…-Observó Lenalee.

-La respuesta es sencilla. Si esto tiene qué ver con el Conde, quiero que antes de actuar, os disfracéis de una familia normal y corriente y tratéis de pasar desapercibidos sin levantar sospechas. Estaba previsto que os disfrazarais solo vosotros dos, de una pareja de hermanos, pero, al aparecer Jaime y tener una edad muy temprana… -Miró a Lenalee y a Allen un par de veces. Entonces los dos cayeron en la cuenta.

-Espera un momento… ¡¿Quieres que nos disfracemos de marido, mujer e hija?-Soltó Allen, ruborizándose. Lenalee lo miro y también se sonrojó.

-Exacto. Dado que con el traje adecuado podéis parecer más mayores-Asintió.

-Pero ¿por qué nosotros?-Preguntó Lenalee.

-Simplemente porque sois los más fuertes del equipo. Aparte, Kanda me habría cortado la cabeza y Lavi se pasaría de listo…-Respondió Komui – Pero que tú seas el afortunado, no te da derecho a pasarte de la raya, Allen Walker-Dijo con mirada asesina. A Allen le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bien, sin otro asunto, el vehículo so espera. Dentro tenéis los trajes. Cambiaros y cuando salgáis, parecer una pareja feliz junto a su hija.

Se despidieron de Komui y salieron en dirección a Britania.

**Fin**

_**Biien, el primer capituloo! Cualquier queja duda amenaza o lo que sea decídmela Okis?**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
